1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device operated with a linking member, and especially to a clamping device with a linking member which is pivotally connected with a pair of slide members, thus the slide members can be extended outwards and contracted inwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional technique which is a U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,645 titled “CLAMPING DEVICE FOR MOBILE PHONES” mainly has a fork shaped link integrally and pivotally connected at a center, the link has a left and a right end each pivotally connected with a clamp seat, the clamp seat is provided on its lateral side with slanting rack teeth, an elastic securing seat is disposed adjacent to the slanting rack teeth and has stop elements for projecting into the rack teeth; the clamp seat can only displace inwardly to be positioned in place; the securing seat has a slanting notch at its rear end, the slanting notch is provided therein with a press rod being passed through the notch itself, and is provided further with corresponding slanting notches; by pressing the press rod, the securing seat is urged to displace rearwardly, causing the stop elements to disengage from the rack teeth; due to the action of compression springs, the clamp seats are caused to instantly extend, so that any of various types of mobile phones can be clamped firm and released.
However, the structural features of the fork shaped link and the clamp seats will restrain the stroke of to and fro movement, i.e., the ranges that the clamp seats extend are restrained; and thereby when a user desires to clamping hold a wider instrument, it is wondered if such conventional clamping device is not suitable for use some times.